It is known to sterilize small sets of medical instruments or medical devices in metal trays or metal cassettes. One requirement for steam sterilizers that sterilize medical instruments and medical equipment is that the instrument or device to be sterilized be subject to saturated steam at a prescribed temperature for a prescribed period of time. As a result of the exposure to the steam, the metal trays and cassettes become extremely hot and difficult to handle following a sterilization process.
The present invention relates to a steam sterilizer for sterilizing medical instruments and medical devices within a cassette wherein a sterilization chamber within the cassette may be subjected to saturated steam at the prescribed temperature for the prescribed period of time and yet the cassette may be safely handled by a user shortly after the sterilization period has ended.